Inuzuka Shiga
by AspectsOfEccentricity
Summary: Being reborn into an anime world after death is something I never really expected or wanted despite reading various fanfictions about it. It's fun when reading about other people's adventures but not actually doing it myself. OC insert. WARNING: Possibility of horribly mangled canon. And Crack. ABANDONED
1. 001 - Miracle of Birth

**001 - The Miracle of Birth**

Being reborn into an anime world after death is something I never really expected or wanted despite reading various fanfictions about it. It's fun when reading about other people's adventures but not actually _doing it myself_.

So. I died. How I died isn't important but the fact I was _freaking reborn as the fraternal twin sister_ to one Inuzuka Kiba kinda is. Especially since there may be people reading this.

...er. I seem to have broken the fourth wall. Hasn't even been a chapter yet. Meh.

Should I describe my birth? ...I don't really remember it much. I do know I probably repressed it. It would be _freaking traumatic_ to be pushed out of a random woman's _vagina_ as an _icky little meatbag_ of a baby.

Yeah. The miracle of birth, no?

So. Should I recount life as a baby? You sleep, eat, poop, scream, screech, and cry at random intervals. Mostly sleep though. Well, I probably _would_ have slept the majority of the time if it weren't for my new _loud like a freaking siren_ twin brother Kiba. It's horrible because we freaking share the same crib and when _brother dearest_ starts going... I DON'T GET TO SLEEP! ...the fact that Inuzuka are normally loud and boisterous, well...

It makes me wish I were a Nara instead. Or, you know, _in my freaking original world_. But of course, I just had to be reborn in the NARUTO universe. Yay me.

...oh my various deities. I was reborn into _NARUTO_. With ninjas. And bijuu. And many MANY _MANY_ horrible ways to die. I. Am going. To die. Painfully. If not in a mission, then in the Chuunin Invasion, and if not _that_ then in the Pein Slaughter or other Akatsuki incidents. But if I survive all that, then there's always the freaking _Zombie War!_

...I'm going to die _again_. Painfully.

I wonder if _this_ is why Orochimaru wants immortality...?

**-END-**

**AN: Our first story that we actually decided to post. Because we read many many SIOC fics recently, Bun got inspired with ideas and spilled them to Fox who then wrote some of the ideas down and began writing this. Bun wasn't very helpful, what with simply dumping her plot bunnies on poor Fox. Crow teamed up with Bun to make Fox post this. Dragon oh so generously gave her assistance with editing and acting as a very sarcastic sounding board.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or anything recognizable. So sad, but true.


	2. 002 - Did I Mention I Can Crawl Now?

**002 - Did I Mention I Can Crawl Now?**

Kiba and I are now a year old(physically). Since he learned how to crawl, the brat's been a little terror, going everywhere he can. I just sit there. Staring creepily at everything and everyone. Oh, and petting the puppies. They're adorable and fluffy. It's also quite fun to ride the bigger dogs around the compound.

Did I mention that I can crawl now? Because I can. And it was freaking difficult learning how to do so. But not as much as _trying to learn the freaking language._ Because, you know, they kinda DON'T USE ENGLISH. And I had a baby brain with baby senses. So stuff was kinda fuzzy sometimes. And I now have a short attentio-ooh, also Naruto was born around the time I was still figuring out how to think and move. It was a big event that even I noticed, being the easily distracted baby I was. Kinda hard to miss _TONS_ of people running around screaming, being suddenly displaced from my established comfort zone and mentally claimed territory(read: evacuated from clan compound to safe place). Oh and the ominous Kyuubi aura. Which was huge. And red. Angry. And confused. Or at least, that's what it _maybe_ felt like? I was kinda out of it.

Anyways. It was an eventful year. I am now a year old physically, and can crawl. Yes. Gaining the ability to control one's limbs properly is good. Very good. Soon, I shall be walking! ...maybe. Once I figure it out.

On another note, my cousins suck. Loud, rough-housing pricks. Don't they know babies are fragile? Geez.

Also, Hana-nee's awesome. So are the Haimaru bros. Saints among the squalor, they are. Keep the crazy chaotic cousins away, they do.

Mama-Tsume's also pretty awesome, as is Kuromaru. Kuromaru is like the extremely tolerant uncle who let's us play and push him around within reason. Mama's our primary caretaker who is very protective due to heightened instincts. She feeds Kiba and I, burps us, bathes us, and cleans up our... mess. Among other things.

Yeeeaaahhh... I should probably be working on the toddling and walking and talking in full and coherent sentences. Not happening any time soon. It actually is really hard because I don't exactly have the muscle memory or reflexes...

Ah well. I'll-Ooh! Fluffy!

**-END-**


	3. 003 - Baby Ninja Basics Centre

**003 - Baby Ninja Basics Centre**

Years passed, and now suddenly Kiba and I are six years old. Old enough to officially enter the ninja academy and that is exactly what we do.

Ahh, yes. The Academy. The place in which us children must go to learn stuff. Stuff about being a _ninja_. Supposedly. Though from what I remember of the manga, being a shinobi here is more flashy special attacks than actual cloak and dagger super sneaky ninja stuff.

Well, whatever.

Hana-nee was the one to accompany Kiba and I to the Entrance Ceremony since Mom was out on a mission or something. Now that I think about it, she's curiously out for lengthy periods of times... maybe she's a Hunter-nin?

Eh. Doesn't really matter. What does is that I'm now officially in the Academy for Aspiring Assassins. Or Baby Ninja Basics Centre. Maybe I'll meet the rest of the Rookie Nine!

Speaking of, I should either graduate early or late so I don't mess up the canon teams... if I graduate early, there's a risk of getting on Team Gai... I like my type of insanity and not the Youthfulness. But if I graduate late, I'll miss most of the action... hmmmm, decisions, decisions.

Eh. I'll worry about-no. I'll _think_ about it when the time comes. No need to stress out now. Hakuna Matata and all that jazz.

**^v^v^v^v^**

So apparently, it's preferable to separate twins in the Academy. Probably to prepare them for being on separate gennin teams.

I don't recognize anybody. They're all most likely nonexistent or background extras.

...what does that make me then?

Wow, depressing train of thought. Forcefully derail it!

What they teach noobs and first years in the Academy is... Booooooooring. I learned how to read and write when I was three! (Thank you Hana-nee!) And then I read all the stuff I could. Which, granted, is mostly about dogs and some ninja stuff like 'what is chakra' and 'how to throw kunai and shuriken without losing your fingers'.

Ugh. When can we get started on learning actual ninja stuff? History is nothing but propaganda, we don't really do science here unless it's poison or medical specializations, and maths is very basic to me here.

I _did_ manage to complete high school before I died after all.

The only classes that I might actually like are the taijutsu sparring(which doesn't start until third year among classmates/second year against teachers), weapons throwing and handling, and chakra involved classes.

The chakra involved classes don't start until the second last year(Academy fourth year). Or at least the ones involving actually _using and manipulating_ chakra don't. Because many people tend to drop out and go to civilian classes and the higher ups probably find it wise not to train the drop outs in their ways. For first years, all we do is meditation to find and unlock our chakra coils. If we can. Most don't until next year or so.

But, yeah, for now all we're 'learning' is how to read and write properly, basic history, basic geography(new stuff for me!) and _very_ basic maths.

IT'S BORING. Oh, and there's also the 'kunoichi class', which isn't really... Useful. Flower arranging and flower language? Uh, what? How is that useful?

I really really want to skip grades...

**-END-**


	4. 004 - First Year Classes Are Boring

**AN: Thanks to all those who favourited and/or followed! Bun hasn't had to bombard Fox with plot bunnies to make her write this. She did it all on her own. Which Fox almost never does...**

**Continual Disclaimer that applies to all of the story: We, AspectsOfEccentricity, do not own anything that people can recognize.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**004 - First Year Classes Are Boring **

As previously stated, first year classes are boring. It's all blah blah blah, Sakura's explanation with big words and blah blah blah…

Whoa, wait what? Chakra theory? …I may actually need to listen to this.

I tuned in to Akito-sensei's enthusiastic rant(which sounded more like happy droning, if that's possible). "…people sometimes have chakra imbalances, in which the amounts of spiritual and physical chakra differ significantly…"

Chakra imbalance? Now that I think about it, _I_ probably have imbalanced chakra.

"…Generally, clans that specialize in taijutsu and other physically taxing professions have higher physical chakra than spiritual chakra. This allows them to be more active because of the higher amount of energy…"

Oh. As someone from a ninja clan that specializes in tracking and fighting, we have a higher amount of physical chakra, so we sort of have an imbalance skewed more to the physical…

But since I have a higher amount of spiritual chakra… Ironically, that would give me less of an imbalance and more stable chakra…

Curious. Very curious.

**^v^v^v^v^**

Taijutsu. Physical exertion. I used to hate stuff like that in my previous life. I was a lazy person. But in this life...

I was born an Inuzuka. Once I hit toddler stage, I had more energy than what I was used to. So I copied Kiba and ran around until I got tired or lost motivation an plopped on the ground near the closest dog.

The active upbringing of this life made me more fit than I ever was in my previous life. So it stands to reason that when the physical education classes, or taijutsu classes, started, I did much better than I expected. I was still kinda surprised.

We're taught the standard Academy katas during the first year and practice it repeatedly in all the first year taijutsu classes. Sparring with classmates doesn't come in until third or fourth year, depending on the classes. If the teacher feels the class is ready, some may even start peer-sparring in second. Practice-sparring against teachers starts in second year or late first, where we demonstrate our developing muscle memory.

But yeah. Apparently, I can kick ass. It comes from being a ninja clan kid. The Hyuuga branch kid and the Akimichi girl and a few others from minor ninja clans also kick ass. But the minor clan kids aren't as good as the big name ones.

We were showing up the civilian kids… I couldn't help but suspect some kind of prejudiced conspiracy. Or maybe that's natural, because we clan kids are genetically geared for it.

Eh. No matter. Natural selection and all that jazz.

**^v^v^v^v^**

"Boring, isn't it?" A voice behind me drawled quietly.

I didn't know if that was aimed at me, but I turned my head to look for its source anyway.

"Indeed, it is Sa-chan."

"Just look at those dumb things, Ya-kun. They're completely captivated by the lecture, propaganda accepted as fact that it is."

Despite what the text above may imply, it wasn't two people whispering to each other, but one girl creepily muttering to herself as she glared down at the desk before her. Jigoku Saya was her name, from a civilian family. According to other people, she's very creepy and or scary. Always talking to herself and gives terrifying glares at everyone else, as if everything else offends her. She also looks exactly as described in rumours, with long straight black hair, pale skin, dark brown almost black eyes, a pretty face even when scowling. All in all, she seems like an interesting person. Who is now glaring at me. And the rumours were right. Her glare _is_ terrifying. Like a mini-Snape, only female.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she hissed.

Refusing to be intimidated, I scowled back. "You're not exactly quiet, you know. Or subtle, acting like you have a split personality."

"You're noisy _and_ nosy! Piss off, brat!" she sneered. _Brat? If I recall, _I'm _older by a few months._ As for how I could possibly know that, there's a class roster thingy near the door ofthe classroom with name, birthday, and favourite candy, fruit, or vegetable on it. We also had to say our names, birthdays, and favourite fruit or candy for our class introductions at the start of the year. My intro was short and sweet; Inuzuka Shiga, July 7, mangoes.

I snorted and raised an eyebrow condescendingly, "technically, I'm older than you, Jigoku-san." Then I turned back to the front, where the assistant teacher continued to drone on about the glorious history of the founders.

With my Inuzuka enhanced hearing, I heard Jigoku huff and mutter to herself again. "Oh, if only you _knew_." Wait, what?

Incredulously, I looked over my shoulder back at her. "You're an insert too?" I whispered with either disbelief, relief, or something else.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "_Too?_"

"SHIGA-SAN! SAYA-SAN!" the assistant teacher, Oboeni Kui or Kui-sensei, barked. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jigoku beat me to it.

"I was trying to remember your name, sensei, and asked Inuzuka-san if she knew it but she didn't. It seems you're quite _unmemorable_, no?" Jigoku drawled. "I'm sure more people would pay attention to you if they knew of your… hobby, especially your _special friends_. I'm sure your wife would love to hear about it, especially if someone brings pictures."

Kui-sensei became paler with each word out of Jigoku's mouth until she ended it with a meaningful smirk and glare. _Dayum, that was nice!_

"You can continue your lesson now, sensei." Jigoku smirked. And continue his lesson he did, avoiding to look in the general direction of Jigoku Saya the entire time.

"Oi, Inuzuka."

I turned to look at Jigoku again. "Yeah? Nice work, by the way."

She actually smiled! It's because of the Magic of Friendship! "Thanks. And we _will_ be talking about the 'insert' thing later." Snape-glare again.

I nodded. "Lunch then?"

"Yes."

I guess you could say we're sort of friends now?

**-END-**


	5. 005 - Operation Whatev's

**005 - Operation Whatev's**

So I met another reincarnated person(that's a long name to type so we'll call us reincarnated peoples 'Inserts' instead).

If you read the previous chapter, then you'd know that her name is Jigoku Saya in this life. We're sort of friends. Ish.

I'm meeting up with Jigoku at lunch to discuss our… um, rebirth? Relocation of souls? Past-life recollection? Second Life(where be the bishies? XD)?

Anyways. I met up with Jigoku at the doorway after the rest of the kids went out to play. "So, I'll follow you then? 'Cause I don't exactly know a good place."

She nodded, "I do. Let's go. Make sure there are no tails."

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted. She snorted and started walking swiftly. I followed silently, keeping my eyes, ears, and nose alert for nosy people.

**^v^v^v^v^**

The place Jigoku led us to was a small dusty storage room on the third floor near the stairs leading to the roof. I glanced around the room and asked, "are we even allowed to be here?"

"No one's ever stopped me from entering before, so it should be fine. And keep your voice down, we don't want to be overheard," Jigoku whispered as she closed the door. She took a seat on the floor and I followed her example. We sat in silence for about a minute.

"I don't think we should talk about how we died or how we came to be here. We should discuss what we'll do concerning the canon." Jigoku suggested.

"Eh? Oh, sure. Okay," I agreed. _Not sure if I want to relive my death anyway. And what are the odds of us actually knowing each other previously?_

"How far in _Naruto_ have you read and or watched? We'd have to take into account both anime verse and manga verse," she inquired logically, tilting her head slightly.

"Err… read the manga up 'til the zombie war, the five Kage battle part. Read several fanfics and comments with spoilers though." I admitted, leaning back against a large box.

"Hm. I've seen a few fillers and most of the pre-Shippuden part of the series. I've read up until Itachi-sama died as far as I can remember," she said. "Then I got distracted by video games… Harvest Moon is _really_ addicting."

"…" I was somewhat dumbfounded. But then, I too recall playing various Harvest Moon games and getting horribly addicted. I had to make all my products the highest quality, unlock all that I could, etcetera.

"It is!" Jigoku defended.

"…Yeah, I know. I was just having flashbacks. ANB was fun though, customizing the layout of town and farm." I smiled, thinking back on the many hours I spent moving and building stuff.

We lapsed into a companionable silence. Then I broke it.

"Well, anyways, back on topic? Should we even interfere with the canon? Most of the stuff that causes the canon events happen long before canon even starts," I pointed out.

"True," Jigoku agreed. "And interfering may make things worse. Also, if we do alter events, we won't know what will happen next. Hm."

"So maybe we shouldn't interfere unless we know for sure it'll be for the better and without being suspected or caught. 'Cause if we show too much of our hand…"

"It would be detrimental to our survival, yes. So basically, so as long as it harms neither of us, do as you will."

"Err… I'm gonna simplify that to 'do what you want, just don't get caught or killed' or Operation Whatev's," I said. Then something hit me. Or rather something occurred to me, not literally hit me. "But you know, what if there are more of us?"

"More of us?"

"Yeah. More Inserts. People who were reborn with memories of another life," I explained.

"Oh. That would be… well, not unlikely, considering there are already two of us," she frowned thoughtfully. She thought it over for a few seconds before nodding decisively. "We'll say in contact and inform the other if we find any. Speaking of, we'll have to either pretend to be friends or become actual friends so that no one questions it. As such, you may call me Saya."

"Sure, makes sense. You'd have to call me Shiga then."

"Mm. Shall we head out to 'hang out' in public to establish our friendship?" Jigo-er, _Saya_ smirked.

"Sure!" I grinned. "…Can we go get food as our proof of friendship?"

"We might not have much time to have a full meal. But there is a small food stand a few minutes' distance walking, just outside the Academy on the south side. Did you even bring money?"

"Yup. Wallet's in my jacket." I patted the pocket holding my wallet. "You?"

"Of course I did. Let's go get food."

And then we both left.

**-END-**


	6. 006 - Ninken Partner

**006 - Ninken Buddy**

Today's the day! The sun is shining! The tank is clean! And we are getting-gaspeth! The tank is CLEAN.

Haha. Awesome movie, Nemo is. But seriously, something great happened today. I'd tell you to take a guess but the chapter title gives it away.

Kiba's already met Akamaru. I had yet to bond to a ninken yet. The other pups in Akamaru's batch were apparently incompatible with me. It's sorta like in Harry Potter 'wand chooses the wizard', only without the swishing to test.

How do Inuzuka find their ninken buddy? Or rather, how do the ninken pick their human?

Smell.

That's actually the extremely simplified answer. I don't remember the whole technical explanation. I _do_ remember it had something to do with pheromones (like with finding a good mate), deciding which of the two will be alpha in their mini 'pack', and a sort of test with mind stuff and pulling.

You know the trope in which Inuzuka can understand their ninken? It's actually true.

There's sorta a mental pull, like a magnet, between the shinobi and their possible ninken at first. Once the bond is confirmed and established, it eventually evolves into a 'telepathic' link or something. The ninja and ninken can communicate, share experiences and more stuff. Personally, it reminds me of the bond between Dragon and Rider in the Eragon series, or rather Inheritance series.

Usually, the shinobi and the ninken are immediately good friends from their first meeting. Usually.

Mine, however...

Well.

**^v^v^v^v^**

The date was December 7, exactly 5 months since Kiba's and my eighth birthday. After an Inuzuka's eighth birthday, they are exposed monthly to all the unbonded ninken pups between the ages of ten weeks and fifteen months.

On October 7, Kiba was bonded to a pup he named Akamaru. As I had yet to meet my ninken partner, I still check out the pups every month.

The longest time recorded for a shinobi to find their ninken is six months. Those who go over that time tend to not get an actual ninken but become either clan-civilians, with professions of vets or breeders, or become normal shinobi. Some even drop the Inuzuka name, but they are still welcome in the compound. We still recognize them as pack.

This is my sixth month. I hope I find a partner... I don't want to disappoint Mom and Kiba and Hana-nee. The Clan Head's child not bonding a ninken? That's kinda humiliating, sad, and... well, it's bad.

Enough depressing thoughts! I _will_ have a ninken partner! Since ALL the previous ninken were horribly incompatible and it's my last month, I was willing to take _any_ that were compatible at this rate.

That's what I thought to myself as an older breeder cousin led me, and me alone, to the communal kennels. Mom and Hana-nee are both out on missions while Kiba's out training with Akamaru. Such _wonderful_ moral support.

"You remember how this works, right?" Ashi the breeder cousin asked, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, biting my lower lip worriedly, and nodded. We soon came to a stop outside the kennels' outer gate. He sighed and turned to face me.

"It's fine if you don't get a ninken, you know. You will always be pack," smiled cousin Ashi as he pat me on the shoulder. Was this supposed to ease my worries? It... didn't work. I smiled back tentatively. Or maybe it was a grimace.

He let me into the fenced area outside the kennels. I braced myself for the onslaught of smell, lack of _any_ sort of pull and disappointment-wait. Is that...?

**-END-**


	7. 007 - A Pure White Puppy

**007 - A Pure White Puppy**

_"You remember how this works, right?" Ashi the breeder cousin asked, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, biting my lower lip worriedly, and nodded. We soon came to a stop outside the kennels' outer gate. He sighed and turned to face me._

_"It's fine if you don't get a ninken, you know. You will always be pack," smiled cousin Ashi as he pat me on the shoulder. Was this supposed to ease my worries? It... didn't work. I smiled back tentatively. Or maybe it was a grimace._

_He let me into the fenced area outside the kennels. I braced myself for the onslaught of smell, lack of _any _sort of pull and disappointment-wait. Is that...?_

**^v^v^v^v^**

I could feel something in the back of my mind. Maybe...? I put my nose in the air and sniffed. That... is a new smell. It's a good one too. I blinked.

"Anything, Shiga?" Ashi questioned.

"Yes, actually. It's recent. Like a few days old."

"Ah, so it's a new pup or a newly transferred pup."

He barked sharply. "Sora! New pups! Riku! New transfers! Umi! Back to the kennels!"

Three grown dogs split the gathered pups into three groups, then one dog herded one group of puppies back to the kennels.

"Older pups first, right?" I said, moving to the older puppies. I then proceeded to let each of the eight puppies smell me as I concentrated on the mental tug. Finally grasping said tug, I yanked it hard (accidentally! It was an accident! I didn't know I pulled the link that hard!) and one of the puppies from the new pups group yelped painfully.

Impressions of pain and anger and vengeance and **#'that hurt, idiot human!'#** and **#'I hurt you back revengerevengerevenge'#** flooded over to me across the link. I winced, hands flying to my head as I turned to the new puppies.

A pure white puppy separated from the group, growling(adorably). It looked more like an albino wolf cub or an arctic wolf cub, only it had golden eyes. For some reason, it reminded me of Sesshoumaru from Inu-Yasha...

If I get to name it, and if it's a boy, then I'll call him Sesshoumaru. If it's a girl, she'll be dubbed Moro for the wolf goddess in Princess Mononoke. Kufufufu, my inner anime/manga fan shall be sated.

Oh. There be confusion. I kinda broadcasted that over the mental link, didn't I? Oops.

I walked over to the now bewildered puppy and said sheepishly, "Aheh. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to pull so hard... so. Um, yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Shiga, your potential partner... do you have a name yet?"

The puppy _glared_. And _dayum_, for a pup it was freaking terrifying! Or maybe it was just Killing Intent.

Cousin Ashi chuckled. "Names are a human concept, Shiga-chan. You can give him a name."

_SCORE!_ I thought gleefully, mentally fist pumping. I grinned creepily at the pure white pup. He, as Ashi just confirmed the pup was male, twitched and prepared to bolt. I swiftly scooped him up, holding him out in front of me. Then I made myself look seriously grave, which made Ashi look at me strangely.

As seriously as I could, I intoned, "By the power invested in me, by me, I now dub thee, Inuzuka Sesshoumaru! And from this day forth, thou shalt be known to all as Sesshoumaru! So mote it be!" Then I lost it and cackled like a madman, accidentally dropping the newly dubbed Sesshoumaru who started growling again when he hit the ground.

Then the little bastard attacked me with his sharp puppy teeth and growing claws.

**^v^v^v^v^**

And that, was how I met your mother.

**#'Shiga.'#**

Okay okay! Geez, no sense of humour, Fluffy-sama...

**-END-**

**OMAKE: Triple S Squad**

"Saya-chan! Meet my new partner, Sesshoumaru!"

Saya stared. "…You actually named him that. I don't know if I should be amused or horrified at your audacity."

"Hey!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "It's an awesome name! And it'll be easier to spot other Inserts since they'll probably react to the name. Unless they've never watched anime or read manga… And plus, with all three of us, we'd be the Triple S Squad! Shiga, Sesshou, Saya."

Saya facepalmed. Sesshoumaru simply looked at me like I was crazy, which may not be a completely false accusation.


	8. 008 - To Pull A Time Skip

**008 - To Pull A Time Skip**

Ah yes. The mandatory Kunoichi classes, in which all the aspiring kunoichi learn about _flowers and flower arranging._ Well, at leather I'm not suffering through this alone. Saya also grudgingly attends because the class is, as stated before, mandatory. As my ninken partner, Sesshoumaru has to be here too despite being of the male gender. Ha.

I don't really see the point of these classes... it's not like they can teach small girls seduction techniques or anything. Maybe they'll give us the Talk and how to prevent pregnancy and hiding the scent of blood during menstruation. Something _useful_, like special kunoichi infiltration and information gathering techniques.

But no. It's the art of flower arranging and the secret flower language that is taught to us. Yay.

Maybe I should get Sesshoumaru to be extremely disruptive so that we'd be kicked out.

**^v^v^v^v^**

I'm just going to pull a time skip over the rest of my days at the Academy because I don't remember anything interesting happening. Or rather, the author(s?) can't think of anything interesting to put here. Yay writer's block!

So I'm gonna go ahead and skip to graduation. Because I can.

**^v^v^v^v^**

So I decided to take the risk of being assigned to the Youthfulness and graduate ahead of the rest of my age group. Saya chose to purposely fail to get into the Canon year group, to keep an eye on them and note the differences she says. Kiba doesn't like that I'm going even farther ahead of him though. Mom approves, says it's good to see me taking my ninja life seriously. Hana-nee doesn't really have an opinion other than 'good luck, but if you fail, there's always next time'.

Naruto also tried to graduate early too, but we all know how that went in canon. If you don't... he failed a total of three times before the Mizuki Incident.

But anyways, I took the option to become a genin early. The exam was surprisingly easy.

First was the kunai and shuriken accuracy test. Using the blunt and unbalanced Academy standard weapons, I got an eight out of ten on the kunai and a seven on the shuriken.

Then the taijutsu portion. Which I totally owned. Sesshoumaru did nothing but sit there and trip people. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there but I am Inuzuka. Our ninken are vital to our clan style so there. It's not cheating.

Next was the boring paper test. Which was pretty easy and not really useful in real life. I mean really. Who needs to know how to calculate the trajectory of shuriken, the history and speculation of how certain battles were epic and stuff? I mean, sure it might be good for infiltration... IN KONOHA! Not useful. If this is what Sakura scored great in, I can see why she was originally kinda useless...

Meh. After that came the ninjutsu portion. Bunshin and kawarimi?

Passed that. Made the required three illusionary clones and switched places with Fluffy-sama. Got my shiny new forehead protector.

Which reminds me, I have to dirty it and make it not shiny and not as reflective. Shiny is bad for tracking and stealth.

Back on topic, graduation. Those who passed get a week off before team assignments. We have to submit genin registration paperwork, including having a picture taken for identification. Like getting a passport.

After I do the above, I'm going to spend the rest of that week doing whatever I feel like. I'm going to kinda have an actual full time job with responsibility and won't exactly be able to constantly do what I like whenever I want.

I hate being considered an adult again. I never exactly mastered it before dying. I'll just wing it like I did before then. Hopefully I don't die young again.

**-END-**


	9. 009 - Assigned to Team YOUTH?

**009 - A****ssigned to Team YOUTH?**

A week after the Academy Graduation Test, the prospective genin converged in our once classroom for (hopefully) the final time. I took a seat at the back of the room and looked to the front.

Nakamura-sensei, teacher of the majority of the graduating class, stood up front and gave us one (hopefully!) final speech.

"Attention, everyone! I'd like to once again congratulate you all for passing the exam and becoming ninjas. Your journey is only just starting. There will be perils. You will have trials and tribulations. Use your heads, trust your instincts, _survive_. May the Will of Fire continue to burn in you all."

We were silent. Then Nakamura-sensei smiled. "And now for what you've all been waiting for! Your team assignments!"

People cheered. Sesshoumaru flattened his ears at the sudden noise. I wish I could do that too, block out the sounds by flattening my ears.

"Alright then. Team One: ..." I tuned him out. I didn't really need to know other people's teams so I'll just wait until I hear my name. But I prayed to any deities listening to please _please __**please**__! _Not put me in Team YOUTH.

"...uzuka Shiga! Umidori Takashi! And Anagura Kiyoshi! Your jounin sensei is Arashihi Raikou. Team..."

Oh okay. Don't know what team number I'm on but eh, whatever.

I gave the room a once over to see if I could spot my prospective teammates. And I couldn't obviously, as I was not a classmate or yearmate of theirs. Eh. We'll be officially introduced to each other later when our sensei picks us up later.

And now for a commercial break! Or lunch hour. Whichever you prefer. I'm getting food.

**^v^v^v^v^**

I met up with Saya during the lunch break. She greeted me with the following:

"So, were you unfortunate enough to be assigned to Team YOUTH?"

I replied, "Oh thank God, no. We got some unknown jounin, Arashi or something."

**#'Arashihi, Raikou. Team Four.'#** Sesshoumaru corrected.

_Ah okay, thanks. Wait._

"Team _Four?_ That's rather... ominous." I shuddered, recalling a superstition about the number four being related to death. I hope it's not a bad omen...

Saya nodded, "In certain Asian cultures, including Japanese, the number four is synonymous with death, due to their similar sounds when read aloud. It was believed that four-way intersections were where one could meet supernatural beings, usually the dead and those related to death. I'm not entirely sure. It's been several years even before Insert since I read up about it out of curiosity."

I gaped at her, shocked and impressed. "Wow. I stand by what I said before, 'You're a wiki, Saya!'. Still find that awesome."

**#'Indeed, it is amazing that she can recall random obscure things while you can barely remember what you had for breakfast today.'#**

"Mean." I pouted at Sesshoumaru. I didn't bother translating for Saya as she knows us by now and can pick up queues from our body language due to three years of constant exposure to us.

"You're just an easy target," Saya snorted. "Now, let's discuss. You're going to be a normal genin, don't get nominated for chuunin until The Exam. I'm going to try and get into your brother's class to keep an eye on the RK9 and get on a good team during that year or the one after. If you get a somewhat regular schedule, come find me so we can continue our planning and preparations."

**-END-**


	10. 010 - Two Inserts on One Team?

**010 - Two Inserts On One Team...?**

After the hour lunch break, the prospective genin returned to the classroom where we got our team assignments. Nakamura-sensei told us that our jounin would pick up their teams within the next half-hour. Sesshoumaru and I were very glad we weren't assigned to Hatake Kakashi. Mostly because we'd have to fail this year in order to stay as close as possible to canon, not the inevitable three hour wait. Ha, poor suckers.

Five minutes later, several jounin arrived. Hatake Kakashi's noticeable silver hair missing, but Might Gai's shiny bowl cut was pres-GAH!

"THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, MIGHT GAI, IS HERE FOR HIS MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM NINE!"

"You're traumatizing my students, Eyebrows! Stop that!" snarled a female jounin as she backhanded The Green One into the wall. Said jounin had dark, really dark, skin and long, straight blood red hair. She straightened and barked, "Arashihi Raikou, jounin leader of Team Four. Up and after me." She then turned to leave, making a path between the other jounin.

Two people, my most likely teammates, immediately moved to follow. Sesshoumaru and I did too, moving quickly to catch up.

**^v^v^v^v^**

Arashihi-san led us to an empty training ground, Area Four to be specific. It was a nice looking place. An open grass field, partly slanted due to a small hill, with a small lake on the far side. The area, like many other grounds in Konoha, was surrounded by several trees. It wasn't thick enough to be called a forest, but woods didn't cut it either.

But enough with describing the scenery. Otherwise we'd never get anywhere with the story.

Arashihi dropped and sat Indian style in the middle of the training ground and had us genin and dog sit in a semi-circle in front of her.

"So..." Arashihi began. "Just to start off, let's introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, ambitions, strengths and weaknesses. And any other interesting things about yourself you want to add."

I shared a look with Sesshoumaru who was sat next to me, noting in my peripheral vision that my two teammates did the same with each other. They were probably either friends or classmates.

Arashihi gave us a once over and pursed her lips. She tilted her head to the side, raised an eyebrow and said, "I suppose I'll start then."

She sighed then straightened her spine. "My name is Arashihi Raikou, in case you missed it before. You will address me as Arashihi-sensei or Raikou-sensei. I like stuff. I dislike other stuff. My ambition is a secret. I specialize in kenjutsu and lightning techniques, so those are my strengths. My weakness is dark chocolate and possibly kryptonite."

_...kryptonite?_ I frowned, mentally debating the possibility of Arashihi-sensei being an Insert. Two Inserts on one team...? The chances of that should be rather low…

"Any volunteers to go next or should I pick?" Arashihi-sensei questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.

One of the others raised their hand. The person was rather pretty looking, with short silky looking blond hair and green-green eyes. Like Haku, said person was effeminate or was a girl. Most likely a very feminine looking male because that would mess up the two boys and a girl formation.

Arashihi-sensei nodded, "Alright then. Ladies first then."

Person smiled politely, "My name is Anagura Kiyoshi and-" _Whoa, he SOUNDS like a girl! A soft spoken nice one!_ "- I. Am. A. **Male**." His voice hardened at that and glared at Arashihi-sensei. Then he suddenly smiled brightly and politely and continued in his previous soft spoken tone, "I like reading, learning, and knowing things. I dislike when people think I'm a girl unless I purposely want them to. I want to become a great medic-nin, useful in the field and off it. My strengths are my intelligence and basic first aid techniques that don't use any chakra whatsoever. My weaknesses are..." Anagura paused to think about it. "...probably physical prowess and average stamina. An interesting thing about me is that my chakra nature is Earth. My mother had me tested a month before graduation."

"Hmm. That was informative. So you'll be our designated team medic then?" Arashihi-sensei said. She then looked at me and our other teammate. "While we now have a medic, I expect you two to know basic medical procedures in case Kiyoshi-_kun_ is down."

I nodded in agreement. Saya and I had already planned on learning some medical stuff in order to further our survival.

"So who wants to go next? Actually, you" Arashihi-sensei pointed to teammate two, "can go next. We'll save the Inuzuka for last as it'll be two intros in one."

Said teammate huffed, seemingly irritated. "Fine, sure, whatever. Name's Umidori Takashi, I don't have an ambition. I don't really like anything. I dislike a lot of things, especially humanity in general. Strength is being an all-rounder. Weakness is lack of specialty and the mastery that comes with it. I just don't find anything taught about in the Academy to be interesting enough to keep my interest and focus in."

_Wow, he's average._ is what I thought. He even looks average! Brown medium length hair pulled into a low ponytail, narrowed brown eyes, tan skin. Oh and he has a nearly unnoticeable small mole under his right eye.

Arashihi-sensei gave him a look. "So, basically, you're boring and average."

Umidori twitched. Anagura's ever-present smile stiffened. Sesshoumaru stared incredulously. I gaped at her bluntness. Sure, I thought the same thing, but I'd never _outright blurt it out_ like an ill-mannered barbarian. I have more tact than that, thank you very much.

Ignoring our reactions, Arashihi-sensei ploughed on, "You could be an infiltration specialist. You're very unassuming and forgettable, so you'd do well. Sabotage or spy. Or even assassination. Heeeh... oh the possibilities... Anyways! Next up, Inuzuka and dog!"

Startled by the sudden change of subject, I squawked like a chocobo. Quickly (but not quickly enough), I collected myself. "Err, um, yeah. I'm Inuzuka Shiga and this," I gestured to the pup beside me, "is my ninken partner Sesshoumaru."

I noticed that _both_ Arashihi-sensei and Anagura-san gave me a strange look. Anagura raised a hand to interrupt me.

"Sesshoumaru, with the meaning 'killing perfection'?" He asked. Arashihi-sensei looked at him wide-eyed.

I smirked smugly, "Yes. Yes, it is. Moving on, I like some things, he likes some things too. I dislike some _other_ things. Maru-chan dislikes some other things too." As I expected, Sesshoumaru reacted.

**#'You aggravating bipedal flesh-bag!'#** he growled angrily.

I grinned brightly, possibly maniacally and continued, "including the nickname 'Maru-chan'. His strengths are his bite and what I like to call 'the Snape-Glare'. Weaknesses are some things and lack of _opposable thumbs_."

I put both my hands in a thumbs-up and wiggled them at Sesshoumaru tauntingly. Fluffy-sama chuffed then laid his head on his paws, pretending to be oblivious to the world.

Continuing my introduction, "_My_ strengths are being an Inuzuka, so heightened sense of smell and hearing. Weak points are sugar, _glorious sugar,_ and some other stuff that I currently can't remember. My dream is to survive the upcoming events, including the Zombie War,-" Arashihi-sensei snorted."-and die peacefully of old age in my sleep."

Wanting to confirm my suspicion of Arashihi-sensei and Anagura-san being Inserts, I added, "and an interesting thing about me is my problem-free~ philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~"

**-END-**


	11. 011 - Insert Awkward and Tense Silence

**011 - ****Insert Awkward and Tense Silence Here**

_Wanting to confirm my suspicion of Arashihi-sensei and Anagura-san being Inserts, I added, "and an interesting thing about me is my problem-free~ philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~"_

**^v^v^v^v^**

"... What."

Yeah, I don't think Umidori's an Insert.

"Ohmygod. I thought I was the only one!" Arashihi-sensei exclaimed.

Anagura agreed, "as did I. This changes things completely."

"I met another like us in the Academy. She purposely failed to keep an eye on the canon Rookie Twelve."

Anagura blinked. "The probability of that... well. There are definitely more like us then. Maybe in other villages, maybe even as other creatures. Possibly more, maybe some that don't completely recall their... um, before."

"What are you people going on about?" Umidori frowned. Oh. He's not an Insert. Pity. He might be a problem. Especially if he's ROOT.

"We all met previously," I hastily lied.

"Yeah, we uh, met at... a con! A convention. Where we first met." Arashihi-sensei nodded.

"Hmm. I think I died on a bus to a con..." Anagura muttered, causing a shocked silence.

...the heck? He died on a bus going to a con?

...so did I. Small world.

"... it... it wasn't Sakura-Con, was it?" Sensei asked.

Very small world. Now that I've had at least a decade to let my death and rebirth settle, I can think about it without cringing. It probably helps that what killed me currently doesn't exist in this world.

... I died in a car crash. Cliche right?

Technically, I _could_ say it was a bus crash, considering I was on a bus that crashed. A bus that I was... taking to... Sakura-Con... oh.

"A bus to Sakura-Con in Seattle, Washington, U.S. of A." I said in disbelief.

"It blew up. I didn't know anyone else 'survived'. We scattered, I suppose," elaborated Anagura.

"Oh. Okay?" Umidori frowned. He didn't really believe us obviously, but he wasn't going to push it.

Insert awkward and tense silence here.

"... well, anyways. None of you are actually genin yet," Arashihi-sensei said. "I would do a dramatic 'Muahaha, puny mortals, you have yet to pass MY test' and go on about how you're all going to fail, but some of you already know that."

"Do we still have to do your test then?" Anagura asked.

"Why, of course! I didn't spend a whole three months designing a suitably interesting test!" Arashihi replied happily.

Why. Why. Why did he have to say that?

**-END-**


	12. 012 - Team Test with Paint Bombs

**012 - Team Test with Paint Bombs**

I'm not exactly sure what to think of our team test.

From the way Arashihi said it would be interesting, I thought that it would have either hidden meanings or be exhausting and embarrassing. Like Kakashi's.

...it was basically a ninja version of capture the flag mixed with paintball. We had to get the flags and return them to our 'safe zone' without dropping the flags, otherwise the seals would activate and the flag would disappear and respawn back at its original position. Which was really irritating. Because we had to have chakra running through it to keep the seals from activating.

Attempt 1: Takashi

"So go in, grab it, and run? Sounds simple enough." Famous last words.

Well, he managed to get all the way to the flag…

Then he got ambushed. By sparkling paint bombs.

"O-ho~? So you're the first one then?" Arashihi said as she popped up from behind him as she tossed more paint bombs. (yes, I was watching. Recon, obviously)

She then proceeded to punt him off into our safe zone. Like Moogle punt.

Attempt 2: Me

With Sesshoumaru keeping an eye out for our sensei, I managed to get the flag. This is when we discovered we had to channel chakra into it. Because it freaking disappeared in my hands. Then sensei cackled, "you need to use your chakra to keep the stasis seals active and prevent the respawn array from activating~" Evil.

Attempt 2.5: Me again

So I went back and made sure to have chakra running through the flag this time. Arashihi shunshined in front of me and I did a noob thing. I dropped the flag.

It vanished. I stared.

Arashihi coughed, "well, that was stupid. You sure you want to be a ninja?"

I attacked her. She switched herself with a bucket of paint. I got punted into the paint, then punted back into the safe zone. Then Sesshoumaru who also got punted and painted landed on me. My poor back.

Attempt 3: Kiyoshi

So Kiyoshi decided to try sniping the flag with a wire and kunai, channeling chakra through it and then reeling it in like a fish. I'm pretty sure sensei just traced the wire to its source and pelted him with paintballs.

There were a few more attempts, sometimes working with each other, sometimes not. But we all watched each other's results when we failed.

After several more failures, Kiyoshi finally proposed the plan that worked. In which we were to all go for the flag and then I was to tie it to Sesshoumaru who would take it to base while those with opposable thumbs run protection and distraction duty. And it worked. Yay. We passed.

Before Shihi-sensei, as she said to call her, dismissed us, I made sure to mention that I was meeting up with Saya later. Specifically stating that she was a fellow SI OC member.

**A/N: We've pretty much lost interest in this fic now. Mostly because we're all too busy to collaborate on this one. This fic was supposed to be a crack fic in which we dump characters that are basically Mary-sues and Gary-stus to troll each other. And then they all get eaten by the Shinigami when it gets summoned in the Chuunin exams. So yeah. This fic has been officially dropped. Sorry. The next chapter will have all of our notes and ideas that could have been for this fic.**


	13. 013 - Notes and Stuff

**013 - Notes and Stuff**

-D ranks, the Dull ones

-In which Shiga and Maru are scarred by small children. Takashi is like a pro babysitter and Kiyoshi is meh.

-"PUPPY!"#If you hand me off to those creatures Shiga, I'll bite you to death#

-Painting fences. Eh. Up, down, up, down… wrist movement. Sesshoumaru gets to laze around, the ass.

-Washing windows

"Soap on… soap off. Soap on, soap off…"

"Are you parodying Karate Kid's Wax On, Wax Off thing?"

"Maybe."

-Tora, the Geninsbane

-"Sensei, may I kill it?"

"No, Takashi, you may not."

"What if I let everyone have a stab before I kill it?"

"…"

"Sensei?"

"…I'm sorry Takashi, the answer's still no… We can't be the one to give in and fail a D rank. It's almost not worth it…"

-First C rank, outpost runs

-"I know we're not Team 7, but for some reason I keep expecting something horrible to happen and complicate the mission…"

-"Well. That was easy."

-"This is how most C ranks are like, guys. The fancy battles and epic tale worthy missions are generally B rank and up. Unless you're a Seven. Luckily, we're all Fours, so we get to live a nice and semi-boring life."

"Why semi-boring, sensei?"

"We're ninja. With magic ninjutsu."

-Training

-"So today, you brats will learn how to climb trees!"

"As in the chakra control exercise? Okay."

"Mou, such a boring reaction."

-SIOC Meets

-"So should we spoiler everything and screw the timeline?"

"No, we should have you, Shihi-sensei, place eerily accurate bets and spread rumours of Sesshoumaru being an oracle."

#What.#

"What. Why?"

"To mess with people."

"…I like the way you think. Shiga, you're no longer my go-to person for stuff. Kiyoshi's my new favourite fellow Insert."

"Mean, Saya. Replacing me so quickly."

-More C and D ranks

-Escort mission to Tanzaku Gai

-"That's the castle that gets smooshed, right?"

"Hush, Shiga. You're not supposed to spoiler."

-Eventually, Takashi is let in on the secret, well, sort of

-Takashi stared blankly. "So… you're not insane, you've all just been reborn with memories of your past life and this world was a book of pictures that tell the story, specifically focusing on someone name Uzumaki Naruto, in said past life…"

He shook his head. "No, you're all insane. Definitely crazy."

"Well, we could prove it, but not really… We could tell you of a future event?"

"That would just be a lucky guess or precognition, which is real."

"Well, how else would we just suddenly know random people and speak and write in another language?"

"Secret society, conspiracy, distant clan members whose families still practice their ancient traditions… And so on."

-Chuunin Promo 1

-Team 4 decides not to go to Chuunin exams outside Konoha. Will wait for home advantage

-And so the Rookie 9 graduate

-"I say you still have to call me sempai, Kiba."

-Saya chooses to graduate and join the Genin Corps by failing the Jounin test

"This way, I don't have to do much. And I can stay in village and keep an eye on shit."

"…If you're sure."

"Actually, Saya's situation is a good thing. Most don't pay much attention to the Genin Corps, so she can be the secret keeper."

"…huh?"

"Oh, you mean she'll be in charge of remembering the timeline and comparing the upcoming events to what we collectively remember."

"Oh, I get it. We'll be keeping notes and stuff in English, right? Our 'secret encryption'?"

"Yup."

-Chuunin Exam Nominations

-In which Team 4 debates on whether they enter the one in Konoha or not

-they do

-in which they keep to the background.

-They run out of time in Forest of Death, but get to tower. Shihi takes them away

-Invasion prep training

-Invasion day

-Arashihi places large bets on Naruto, Shino, Temari.

-Cackles about winnings and jokingly mentions Dog-Oracle-Sesshoumaru to other people when collecting bets

-Invasion starts, Team 4 assists in defense until Shinigami summoned

-All Inserts cease moving. Dementor Effect, no souls. Irritated Shinigami proceeds to send minions out to eliminate other Inserts not in Konoha at time of summon and wanna-be immortals like Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Sasori, etc. $Mortals are supposed to STAY DEAD when they die. No one cheats Death$

/

Inuzuka Shiga - Fire Nature, ("I'm Fire Nature? Fire Nation, Boo-ha-ha! I kinda want to go all Azula now…").

Sesshoumaru - I'm-constantly-surrounded-by-idiots personality

Okay. So. Team mates.

Lessee… Let's start with Arashihi Raikou, the sensei.

Arashihi Raikou - Jounin(obviously) Fire/Lightning nature. Kenjutsu nut. Likes to spam Lightning more than fireballs. Reasoning? Is /Raikou/, like the Legendayr Electric Pokemon. Originally a weeaboo when she died, so mental state tends to return to that when stressed and as coping mechanism. Appearance based off Shihounin Yoruichi from Bleach

Anagura Kiyoshi - Genin. Earth nature. Was supposed to be medic of team, due to previous life studies as university student on the medical track. Was supposed to eventually have fighting style based off Avatar: the Last Airbender's Earth bending style. Preferably a mix of the standard and Toph's because Toph is awesome. Name chosen because of Avatar Kiyoshi, the BAMFest Avatar shown in the first series.

Umidori Takashi - Honestly, with all the insanity on Team 4, there had to be a normal guy who would be the one to question the others' mental states. He was supposed to be average, invisible. The stealthy one. The one who REALLY knows all, because he fades into the background so much that he can just stand there and collect information through gossip. Most common phrase: "You people are insane."

Crow's idea: Kabuto was an Insert too. Before he lost his memories, that is.

Kabuto's pervious self was supposed to be Shiga's previous self's best friend. In which he instinctually smacks Shiga whenever she begins to break out into Disney songs. Because as his previous self, he's been doing that all his life.

-In 1st part of Exam, Shiga asks Team 7 about the Great Naruto Bridge.

-"Heeeh… So, Uzumaki became a hero, eh? Like… He was a zero, a zero, zero. Now he's a hero, a hero, hero. Zero to Hero. In no time flat. Zero to Hero! Just like-"*WHAP*

"Bad! No Disney… I have no idea why I did that, I'm sorry?"

Then he eventually gains his memories and realizes he's in an anime during the 2nd test. "I never finished reading this series…"


End file.
